


The first shadows- Jesse and Elizabeth

by Anonymous_Kraken



Series: In the Shadow of the Woods [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Kraken/pseuds/Anonymous_Kraken
Summary: Part of the In the Shadow of the Woods universe- This is the story of how Jesse and Ashe made their way to the wood





	1. Poor little rich girl

"Life's far simpler now than it used to be....ain't that right, Lizzie?" Jesse's perpetually tired brown eyes found Ashe in question. The woman snorted, looking up at the stars through the trees. "That's an understatement. We ain't gotta fight to survive out here. We can relax...we can love." She sighed fondly, thinking of her beloved witch. "Heh, yeah. We were in the thick of it fer sure back in the day." 

 

Back in the day... Back before they found a safe place, back before they found love, back before they were happy. Let's set the scene- down in New Mexico, Elizabeth Caladonia Ashe was raised in the lap of luxury. She lived in a huge house with her parents and a handful of servants. Though, her parents may as well not even be in the picture, given that they never paid attention to her. Young Elizabeth was bitter about that fact and did everything she could to get their attention... Perfect grades didn't gain their attention, acting out didn't gain their attention- nothing ever worked. She was angry and alone, totally isolated from a normal childhood. Her only companion was the main butler of the estate, Bob. Bob was a hulking man, but he was quiet and gentle. He played with Elizabeth when she had no one else, they had teatime everyday, he taught her how to ride the horses the family kept- just to show their status. But Elizabeth grew to love those horses, unlike her parents...who ignored all of them as they ignored her. 

The farmhand, a man named Samuel Mccree, was always very kind to the young lady and she remembered him fondly- His son, however, was a pain in the ass. Jesse was somehow too laid back for Elizabeth. Like he didn't take his position in life seriously. He was a hard worker, took good care of the horses, but there was something about Jesse that pissed Elizabeth off to no end. His easy smile and warm brown eyes were a distraction from his dumb personality. Elizabeth told Samuel as much once and he just laughed, ruffling her hair with his calloused hand. "Mhm...Sounds like you like him. That's the only explanation." That made the young woman blush and swat the man's hand away. "Yeah right!I don't like him! He's way too....I dunno. Too....like Jesse." Samuel laughed again, a deep laugh from his belly. "Too like Jesse! Oh, that is classic mija. Give him the time of day, I think you'll find how well you get along."  Elizabeth was apprehensive, but she trusted Samuel- the man had never led her astray. 

"Jesse! Can you get Calamity out? I wanna ride." It was a few weeks after Samuel had told her she should talk to Jesse more- She had endeavored more than usual...But it wasn't more than a few interactions. "I gotta warn ya....The horses are in some type of mood today." Jesse answered, stopping his task to face the young woman. "I think there's a storm comin' and it's got them rilled up." Elizabeth cocked a brow at him. "A storm? But it's been clear all day. You're full of shit. Now get Calamity ready for me!" She huffed, turning on her heel for emphasis. "Yeah, yeah...your wish is my command." Jesse grunted, doing as he was asked- and then commanded. By the time Elizabeth came back, the horse was ready to ride and Jesse was nowhere to be found. "Tch. Figures." She grumbled, mounting Calamity, who started off at her usual trot before Elizabeth signaled for her to start running. 

They rode for a while before a crack of thunder sent Calamity into a panic. She bucked, sending Elizabeth flying back with a yelp. The young woman tried to brace herself for the impact she knew was coming- But instead of hitting the ground she collided with a body- Strong arms held her protectivly, keeping her from hitting the ground. Stunned red eyes opened to meet the warm brown irises of Jesse Mccree. "Told ya." Was all he said before gently placing Elizabeth on the ground with a smug smile. He turned his attention to Calamity, trying to get her to calm down. He was able to as the rain began, soaking all three of them. Elizabeth cursed her luck but otherwise didn't say anything the whole way back to the ranch. Jesse had saved her. If she hit the ground- it was very possible she could have broken an arm or leg or even that she could have been trampled. She watched silently as Jesse put Calamity back, covering her with a blanket and giving her some feed. He was so....gentle. Taking the care to make sure the horse would be calm. When he was done, the two made their way back to the main estate in the rain. "....Thanks, Jesse. I should...I should have listened to you. Bout the horses." Elizabeth finally spoke, swallowing her pride to admit she was wrong. "Yeah, you should have. But it's fine- You weren't hurt." They didn't say anything after that, they didn't need to. 

Their hands were intertwined the rest of the way back.


	2. Dark come soon

Things were good, for a while. They went riding together, Samuel brought Elizabeth along to the shooting range where they discovered her natural marksmenshup- Samuel told her how proud he was and placed his hat on her head- It was was black, widebrimmed, with a golden detail in the middle...She always loved that hat, and now it was hers. And so was Jesse.  For the first time in her life, Elizabeth was happy. She felt appreciated, wanted. 

But one day... She found Jesse out on the property, wrapped in his dad's serape and staring at nothing. "Jesse?" She playfully nudged him with her boot. He didn't react. Elizabeth's brows furrowed. "Jesse." She said a little louder. Nothing. "Jesse!" His eyes finally met hers and she finally saw the tear tracks down his cheeks. Her tone softened and she reached out to him. "Jesse...darlin' what's wrong? What happened?" He sniffed, wiping at his eyes. "There was an accident....My dad was, uh, was on his way back home from visiting my ma's grave... Cops were chasin some lowlife...He ran a red light and hit my dad's truck." Elizabeth's eyes went wide, brimming with tears. She knew what how the story would end- But she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want it to be true. "He's gone, Liz. Killed instantly." 

Her parents let Jesse stay for a while after his father's funeral, but made it clear he had to find somewhere else, despite his young age. "Let's run away together, Jesse. I can't stay if you ain't here." Elizabeth suggested while they were out one day. "Don't be silly, Liz. You got a comfortable life. Don't give it up for me." She just snorted in response. "Comfortable, sure. But it ain't really a life. Besides, it's not like my folks would miss me if I were gone." Jesse was about to refute that claim before someone came up to him. The guy was suspect from first glance- Dirt covered boots, disproportionately fancy watch, gun on his hip, and, most damning of all, a gang tattoo. Deadlock rebels. "You Samuel's kid?" He asked, his voice worn from years of chain smoking. "What of it?" Jesse inquired, his stance tense. "I was sorry to see the news of his passing. Especially since he owes us." The man had a smug look on his face. "Since he's gone, that debt has fallen to you." Jesse's eyes narrowed. "My dad didn't owe anything to anyone- Least of all thugs like you and your gang." He spat out. The man just laughed. "We got 'im here. Yer dad wasn't supposed to be here, kid. He didn't have papers- But we provided him the documentation he needed in exchange for workin fer us. And, for a while, he did. He was the best shot we had until he met yer momma. He left us, but he still owes years of his life." Jesse was shocked, speechless. Elizabeth gripped his arm. "Jesse- We should go. This lowlife is full of shit." She sneered, her red eyes glaring into the murky browns of the man before them. "You can go if you like, little lady. My business is with Mccree." He snorted, turning his attention back to Jesse. "If I know anything about Sam, he tought you how to shoot, right?" Jesse just nodded, watching the gang member carefully. "You join our ranks and we'll forgive yer dad's debt to us. If ya don't...Well I hope he at least left ya some money you can pay us." 

"Jesse! You ain't a crook or a killer- I'll give ya the money you need to pay this guy off." Elizabeth hissed at her boyfriend, out of earshot of the gang member. Jesse seemed to regard this offer for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, Liz. If I go with him I at least know I have a place to stay. Sides, I ain't gonna burden you..." He gave her a soft smile and a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Go home, Beth. I'll be fine." Elizabeth watched, wide eyed and helpless as the only person who brought her any happiness was walking away. Walking to join a gang- Putting his life in danger. He could be put in jail! Or killed! She had to do something, anything. "Wait!" The young woman called out, causing the two men to turn to face her.

"I'm coming too."


	3. Smouldering ashes

Deadlock was like nothing Elizabeth or Jesse had ever experienced, and yet, they were both natural fits. Excellent instincts and some of the best aim the rebels had ever seen. The boss took to them immediately as well, showing them the ropes and getting their Deadlock tattoos early on. It was like a weird, crime committing, family. Elizabeth especially liked it, as she garnered the attention from the boss that she always craved from her parents. "Jesse and Elizabeth...Yer names are not nearly intimidatin' enough." The boss laughed. "'Specially you Lizzie." Elizabeth colored at that. "Your last names?" 

"Mccree."  
"Ashe." 

The boss gave a nod. "Much better. From now on, you ain't Jesse and Elizabeth, yer Mccree and Ashe." And so they were. Everyone in the gang called them by their last names, they even began calling each other by their surnames, despite them still being together. As for that...Well, Jesse became a little distant- Ashe could tell he wasn't totally sold on the whole gang front. He was careful not to let that show to anyone else, there would have been trouble if he did. As for Ashe herself? She was totally committed to the gang- She stole, she lied, cheated- Anything the boss told her to do, she would do it. This, after everything else, gained her something she always craved. Attention from her parents. 

"Ashe? There's some stiffs here to see ya." One of the members, called Deuces, informed the white haired teen one day. Curious, Ashe followed him out to see these "stiffs" and there they were. Ulysses and Vivienne Ashe. "Elizabeth!" Her mother exclaimed, quick to take her daughter into her arms, which was odd. Ashe couldn't recall when her mother last hugged her. "What are you two doin out here?" She asked, pulling away from her mother. "We're here to bring you home." Ulysses answered- She could see the disgust in his green eyes. "I'm more home here than I ever was there." Elizabeth shrugged, turning on her heel. "You wasted your time and mine by comin out here." This made her father react...badly. "You ungrateful little brat! Do you have any idea what your little stunts are costing us! My money! My reputation!" He snapped at her, she just glared back. "Oh, so the fact that I cost a few thousand dollars in property damage is what finally made you acknowledge my existence? Naw, fuck off with that noise." Ashe spat. "You learn your place, girl! Ulysses was red at this point- he kept going. "Its bad enough you turned out to be a freak-" He gestured at her. She knew he meant her white hair and red eyes- His own hair was a muddy brown, while his eyes were green. Her mother was blonde with brown eyes. "But now you're a criminal?You will obey us! We brought you into this world!"   
Ashe slammed her fist into the wall beside her. "Who asked you to? Huh?! Who the fuck asked you to make me?!" She exploded, tears of rage in her eyes. "Get out of here! Piss off, both of you! I ain't your daughter anymore- Since you never bothered to be my parents!" And with that Elizabeth slammed the door, cutting her parents out of her life and never looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about this side story!


	4. New perspective

After the visit from her parents, Ashe was in a sober mood. She still preformed her gang duties, but her eyes had lost the spark. However, it was about to be relit. "Mccree, Ashe...You have served the gang well." The boss said to them one dusky evening. The moon had not yet risen over the gorge, but there was a weird energy in the air as the gang circled Jesse and Elizabeth. "Now, you will be brought in to a special elite. I don't do this for just anyone." The boss, a woman who went by Farkas, grinned at them, her normally blue eyes shining a dangerous yellow. 

Mccree and Ashe exchanged looks before being unceremoniously blindfolded. "Now...Two things. " Farkas began. "One, this next sensation ain't gonna be a pleasant one. And two- It is in your best interest not to scream." Jesse could feel Elizabeth shaking beside him- He was plenty scared as well...He couldn't show it. He remained her rock even when facing the unknown. 

Without being able to see what was happening, the pair were aware of something approaching. Some kind of animal? Certainly was not human. The animal shut it's powerful jaws around Ashe's arm first. A jolt of pain shot through her entire body and it took every ounce of her willpower not to shout out in agony. Elizabeth must have been bleading since she was soon lightheaded and felt faint. She remembers feeling Jesse tense beside her before everything faded away. 

When she awoke, her entire body felt different, as if it weren't hers. The second thing she noticed was that she was in Farkas' office, laid on the floor with a thin blanket for cover. Ashe grunted as she tried to get up when she was interrupted by Farkas herself. "I wouldn't try that. You'll find you ain't the same as before." Ashe tried to ask her what the hell she meant by that- But to her horror, her words just came out as barks. Farkas lowered a mirror to her level- And instead of her usual reflection, Ashe was looking at a wolf. A wolf with pure white fur and blood red eyes. "Now, I don't question your loyalty, Elizabeth. But Jesse? Something ain't right. Let's see if he sticks around with you missing." Farkas chuckled darkly before leaving the office, leaving the newly turned wolf alone.

Elizabeth was helpless, stuck in a body she didn't know, unable to go to Jesse, unable to speak. What was going to happen to her? Would she ever be able to return to her human self? Ashe's head was spinning, but she couldn't do anything about it. She just laid her head down with a whine and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens finally
> 
> To clarify- Farkas is the alpha of the gang, an alpha werewolf can order those under them to stay in wolf form, especially those who have just turned.
> 
> Jesse has not been turned yet
> 
> Most werewolves fur match their human forms eye and hair color with the exception of those born with lycanthropy


	5. Under the stars

Farkas kept a close eye on Ashe, keeping her at her side day in and day out. It was maddening- She couldn’t even speak! No one but Farkas knew where she was. And that is exactly what Jesse confronted the leader about one day. “It’s been a month since you sent Ashe out on that heist...Is she not back yet?” He asked, and Elizabeth could tell that he was fighting to keep the emotion out of his voice. Farkas gave a long sigh and rifled through her desk. “Sorry, kid.” She responded solemnly before handing Jesse a hat. Ashe’s hat. “She didn’t make it.” Mccree opened and closed his mouth a couple of times - But said nothing. He just bowed his head and shuffled out of Farkas’ office. For her part, the gang leader had a sick grin across her face. “Let’s see how long he stays while thinkin yer dead.” She laughed darkly. Ashe glared but could do nothing. She couldn’t move against Farkas. She couldn’t let Jesse know she was alive ...She was helpless. Helpless and alone. 

And as it turned out, Jesse did stay. He was a lot more sullen than before, didn’t speak too much. But he stuck around. Where else was he going to go? To the police, actually. Though, Ashe would only learn that later. He held no loyalty to Deadlock and figured getting them shut down was the best way to get revenge. Jesse agreed to wear a wire and go about his business in the gang. In exchange for this service, he would be allowed to leave the state without any charges. With the added caveat he would never return, he would be a free man. Of course, none in Deadlock suspected him- Everyone was surprised he stuck around after Ashe’s ‘death’. Farkas was so impressed by his supposed loyalty she promoted his rank. Mccree was a changed man, however. He no longer had his easy going smile, he no longer played the guitar or sang- Who could blame him? He had lost everyone he ever cared about. He was just a shell of the man he used to be- And it broke Ashe’s heart, knowing she couldn’t help him. He too, was helpless. Helpless and alone. 

This continued on for a year- Until it was the anniversary of Ashe’s change. They held the same ceremony as before, but this time Ashe witnessed it- She witnessed Farkas shift into her wolf form, she watched as Farkas bit down on Jesse’s arm, and she watched as he fell to the ground- Passed out. The gang brought him back to his room after that and Elizabeth was left wondering what happened next. The following morning Farkas took Ashe out of her office and to where Jesse stayed- He was still sleeping peacefully and Ashe curled up beside him with a whine. They stayed like that for a while before Ashe fell asleep as well, hardly noticing that she had been allowed to change back to her human form. “Liz?” A groggy voice woke her, and she sat up with a start. “Jesse!” It was her voice. Her own voice which she had not heard in a year, speaking words she had not been allowed to speak. Jesse sat up as well, brown eyes wide and tear-filled. “Yer ...Yer alive, right? I ain’t dreaming?” Elizabeth shook her head, gripping onto him tightly, as if letting go would make one of them disappear. “You ain’t. I’m here, Jesse...I’ve always been here.” They held each other for a while, relief filling their systems, peace washing over them for the first time since Samuel died. “Liz,” Mccree finally spoke up, separating from Ashe a bit. “We gotta get out of here- What they did to us, did to you? Unforgivable. Also...I, uh, might have gotten involved with the cops.” Red eyes widened. “The cops?” Ashe hissed. “Are you crazy?! Why would you do that? Farkas is gonna fuckin kill you for this!” Jesse just shrugged. “I thought she got ya killed, Beth. I couldn’t just...Let it be.” Elizabeth softened at that, pressing a soft kiss to his head. “Yer such a sweet, sentimental, dumbass…Don’t worry, darlin. We’ll figure out some way to get out of this mess.” 

Turns out they didn’t have much time to figure out what their plan would be- Someone found out that a person in the gang had been working with the feds. The whole gang was rounded up and regarded under intense scrutiny. Farkas walked up and down the line, eyes glaring at everyone she passed. “...Ashe!” She barked. “I know for a fact it wasn’t you. Ya couldn’t even speak for a year. Get outta the line up.” Elizabeth stepped forward, being careful not to look at Jesse, as it would only serve to incriminate him further. “Now for the life of me, I can’t figure out why any of ya would betray us. Well, actually, I can think of one person who has a motive. The only one among ya that has a reason to betray the gang.” Her eyes locked on Mccree, who stood stock still. He wouldn’t let her shake him, even though he was guilty. “So, Jesse...Did ya do it? Did you go runnin to the police cuz ya thought yer girlfriend was dead?” Her tone was incredibly mocking, a sneer on her scarred face. Jesse lifted his head, brown eyes meeting Farkas’ stare. “Yeah. It was me. It’s as ya said, Farkas. I’m the only one with motive. And I’m the only one who knows the cops are on their way right now to put you all where you deserve.” He growled, contempt dripping from his words. Farkas’ expression shifted from mockery to rage. “Yer gonna regret that, kid.” She warned, her bones shifting and cracking- “Hold ‘im down! Make sure Ashe doesn’t get in the way!” She barked out before she was totally changed. Two members held Elizabeth back as two others tackled Jesse to the ground. 

Farkas’s jaw clamped down on his arm, her immense strength tearing through skin and bone. Mccree howled in pain, but was unable to do much else. Farkas didn’t stop until Jesse was missing his arm from the elbow down. She went in for another attack when sirens were heard coming up on the Deadlock base. “Freeze! We have you surrounded!” Came voices from outside- Ashe nearly cried out of relief when officers stormed the premises. Farkas was forced off of Jesse, and he was helped up by one of the officers. “Jesse Mccree, right? You best get out of here, kid.” And even though he was in immense pain, Jesse grabbed onto Elizabeth’s hand and ran, not bothering to look back. They ran until Jesse couldn’t take it anymore, collapsing to the ground, his adrenaline spent. Now, Ashe wasn’t a doctor by any means, but she did know dying from blood loss wasn’t a super pleasant thing. She tore the sleeve off her shirt, tying it around what remained of Jesse’s arm before hoisting him onto her back and gritting her teeth. “Don’t you dare die on me, Jesse Mccree.” 

And so she soldiered on, eventually coming across a car to hotwire along the way. Good thing, too. They would never make it out of the state on foot. Loading Jesse into the stolen vehicle, Ashe tore off, willing them both to make it out of this alive. She drove for days, stopping every so often to change Mccree’s wrappings, feed him, and give him some medication she had picked up at a truck stop. She drove and drove until the car itself gave out, leaving them stranded in the desert. The two climbed on top of the useless vehicle, looking up at the vast sky- Filled with endless stars. “You know...This ain’t the worst way to die…” Mccree muttered weakly. “I’ll be seeing ya on the other side…” Elizabeth felt cool tears run down her cheeks, but she couldn’t even argue. What was the point? They were both going to die. But Jesse was right about another thing- it sure was peaceful under all those stars. 

So peaceful, that neither noticed approaching footfalls. Elizabeth, being more conscious than Jesse, snapped to attention when a flashlight was shone in her face. And in the beam of light, combined with the light of the half moon stood a woman with long black hair and a tattoo under one of her eyes. “You kids look like you could use some help.” Ashe was fully on guard, despite not feeling any ill intention from the woman. “What’s yer angle?!” Despite the obvious hostility, the woman just laughed. “No angle, dear. I just recognize the smell of blood and the look of desperation when I see it. Not to mention I know my own kind.” Elizabeth weighed her options- This woman was also a werewolf, and she seemed nice enough. Maybe, just maybe, they could trust her. “...My friend got his arm bitten off by the person who turned us. He...He’ll bleed out soon...Can ya help him?” Ashe asked hopefully. The following nod was the best thing the young woman had seen in a long time. “I’m no doctor, but I do know enough to ensure he’ll survive until we can get to someone who can properly heal him. Now, come. Bring him to my camp- It’s best you two get something to eat and get some rest.” Elizabeth helped the woman take Jesse to a camper with an inviting fire flickering in front of it. “Uh, feels weird to ask now, but what’s yer name…?” Ashe finally asked the woman.

The dark haired woman let out a laugh, brown eyes so warm, and a smile so beautiful it almost made Elizabeth want to wrap her arms around this total stranger and cry into her chest. “I could say the same thing. But, I’ll answer you first- “ They set Jesse down on the bed in the back of the camper so she could get a better look at him. Then, turning back to Ashe with a gentle smile, the woman finally answered. “Ana Amari, at your service.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW FINALLY AN UPDATE ON THIS STORY. I kind of forgot about it, honestly. I've been so wrapped up in the main story. WHOOPS.


End file.
